<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Fight, We Make Out by himbobard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085917">We Fight, We Make Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbobard/pseuds/himbobard'>himbobard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Concussions, Confused Hinata Hajime, Face Punching, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, POV Hinata Hajime, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Swearing, bloody nose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbobard/pseuds/himbobard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Punching a boy in the face during an argument doesn't usually lead to them kissing you and (basically) confessing their love to you right? Or was Hajime's life just that weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Fight, We Make Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re nothing! You aren’t special and the Ultimate's only keep you around because of how painfully, obviously <strong><em>average</em></strong> you are.”</p>
<p>“Hey, knock it off...”</p>
<p>“But why state the obvious huh? You already know that. That's exactly why you are so desperate to befriend everyone. You hope that maybe if you charm all of them you can join us and we’ll all be happy and you might even get to be one of us! But guess what Hajime, you’ll <em><strong>never</strong></em> get that! No matter how hard you try.”</p>
<p>His vision starts to get fuzzy at the edges, all the colors and sounds seeming to build up in his head. No no no stay cool, it’s fine you can take this. Whatever you do, don’t get angry.</p>
<p>“Oh and another thing, you’ll also <em><strong>never</strong></em> have a chance with Chiaki. I know she’s nice to you or whatever, but you are just a Reserve Course student! How could you expect to date one of us? Not only is it <em><strong>impossible</strong></em>, but it’s laughable that you’d even attempt it.”</p>
<p>Uncontrollable tears are slipping down his cheeks, drying up his throat and causing him to sniffle. He hated that this was his reaction to being yelled at. By Nagito of all people!</p>
<p>“Besides, you’re just a stepping stool for ho-”</p>
<p>And before he could finish the final verbal blow Hajime feels himself losing control. Everything’s too much, oh god he wants out, get him out of here everythings too much, stop it whos yelling oh god oh god too much too much stop stop stop he has to stop it himself shut up shut up SHUT UP. He feels Fight or Flight take over. And he was never one for running.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There was darkness, the same kind that you were in before you actually woke up, where you can pretend you aren’t in your bed curled up or think about anything besides the darkness. But when Hajime woke up he found he actually wasn’t in his bed, but facedown on a floor. ...What….?</p>
<p>Pushing himself up, he tries to remember what was going on, but found himself pretty blank. That is, until he saw one Nagito Komaeda with blood gushing from his nose curled up underneath a locker. Oh fuck. How’s he supposed to fix this?</p>
<p>“I thiank yoush broke my noshe,” The other boy says, his words all messed up, weather due to the pain or the way he’s clutching his nose he can’t tell. “Ohhhh my gosdh myyyy nosheee…”</p>
<p>Hajime himself was starting to freak out now that he was conscious and realized what had happened. Yeah Komaeda had said some shitty things, but why’d he have to punch him. His knuckles hurt, his head hurt, and most of all he could see his Reserve Course scholarship going down the drain.</p>
<p>All these thoughts were interrupted when he heard a burst of laughter come out of Nagito. It wasn’t like his usual kind of violent cackle, but it also wasn’t the polient chuckle he’d give either. It was something he’d never heard before, in all the years they had known each other. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought that he had told some hilarious joke just now.</p>
<p>“Um… Nagito...? Are you okay?” He whispers, looking around the hallway as if that could solve anything. Slowly he starts to crawl across the linoleum and to the balled up form, taking care not to startle him or seem aggressive. Like Nagito’s a wild animal or something.</p>
<p>The laughter starts to die down as he's scooting closer and closer, dissolving into little wheezy fits and coughing. Finally he reaches his destination, leaning against the locker next to him and letting out his own held breath. Maybe he’d gotten a concussion…?</p>
<p>Their shoulders are pressing together and when Hajime turns his head Nagito’s eyes look huge and are staring right into him. Jesus. Blood is still coming out of his nose but it’s not as much as before. And now that he could see it up close he could definitely see that it was not broken, but it was showing some signs of a nasty bruise.</p>
<p>“Jesus Nagito I’m sorry that I-” And with that Nagito smushes their faces together, kissing Hajime.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>To be honest it was kind of gross kissing Nagito when he had a still bleeding nose and his head hurt really bad and he was almost thinking that he was making this up. But… it was also kinda nice… but then the other boy pulled back, turning away from him.</p>
<p>“Whaa…?” Is the only thing Hajime is able to say in response. His brain seemed to be lagging and he was still in kissing mode apparently because his hands were still cupped like a face was there.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that I said those things to you,” The other boy says, his head buried back inside his little cocoon. He sounded like he was about to start sobbing. “I didn’t really mean them you know.”</p>
<p>“Um…” He still didn’t really know what to say. That was his first kiss. Nagito was his first kiss. He was kissed by an Ultimate. An Ultimate boy. After he punched the same boy. What was even happening right now. “Why…?”</p>
<p>At that the other boy looked at him again, his eyes wide once again, but this time they are watery. But he still has that stupid little smile on his face. “Because I’m jealous of you.”</p>
<p>Oh uh…. He was still thinking about the kiss but this was good too. He just hoped he wasn’t going to be asked to add anything intelligent to the conversation right now.</p>
<p>“It’s just… you are so good at making friends, even with my classmates, even despite not being an Ultimate,” At this Nagito sighed, his eyes darting away and refusing to make eye contact now. Aw. “And I… can’t. They’ve been my classmates for almost three years now but Chiaki is my only friend there really. And that's only cause she feels bad for me…”</p>
<p>Hajime is now thinking about if he could get away with holding his hand right now. Or touching his hair. He’d always wondered how his hair felt, it looked so soft…</p>
<p>“Besides, you don’t have to worry about having a terrible talent,” Nagito says, continuing on in his rant as Hajime’s hand got closer and closer to his on the floor, slowly slowly. “If my personality doesn’t get people to avoid me it’s my stupid luck cycle. Who cares about good luck when the bad always takes away what I love? Sometimes I wish there weren’t any talents at all. That everyone was just avera-”</p>
<p>Success! He does a little cheer in his head as he finally is able to thread his fingers together with Nagito’s. He feels a little embarrassed by his forwardness, but holding hands should be nothing after you kissed someone right? Looking back up, he sees that the other boy is just staring at their hands now, his mouth opened in surprise.</p>
<p>Now they are both just staring at each other. Hajime is the first to break, his eyes quickly going around to a bunch of different places, first Nagito’s hair, then their joined hands, then the bloody nose, then the ceiling, then the floor, locker, hands, nose, hair, lips. Uh oh. Had their faces always been so close together?</p>
<p>“Hajime… From the bottom of my heart… I am truly in love with yo-”</p>
<p>And this time he shuts up Nagito by closing the gap between them again. It’s soft, and this time he actually has time to appreciate it. It was chaste by most standards, that much he knew, but it still gave him a warm fluttering feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>And extreme nerves as he realized didn’t know what to do with his hands or if his eyes should be open or closed. Would it be weird if they were open? It would be weird right? He tries to let himself relax into it,draping his arms as gently as he can around the other boys frame. The boy he was kissing. Right now. Wow.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>But then it all goes to shit when Hajime turns his head slightly, colliding their noses together violently.</p>
<p>“FUCK ME,” Nagito yells as they break apart, holding his nose in his hands once again, the blood starting up in waves once again. He himself was starting to feel a little woozy, whether it was from seeing so much blood or the head injury, he could feel himself getting nauseous anyways.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should take this,” At that he points back and forth between them at this, “to the nurses office. Cause uh, I really don’t want to throw up on you right now and kill the mood.”</p>
<p>“So romantic,” Is all the other boy says, but he holds his hand out to help him up with a dopey grin anyway, so he counts it as a good line. The two of them start off down the hallway when Hajime’s pain-addled brain starts to piece something together from earlier.</p>
<p>“Wait, what was it you were going to say earlier? Like the part when you were talking ‘from the bottom of your heart’ or whatever? You got a bit cut off.”</p>
<p>“Oh that… I was just going to say ‘I am truly in love with yo…” At this Nagito looks at him and flushes, “The hope that sleeps inside of you. Yep! You know me, all about Hope!”</p>
<p>“Mhm… sure,” Is all he says, letting it drop.</p>
<p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've been working on a LOT of different fanfics with these two in them (most are VERY unfinished) and this is the first one that I've actually felt could be published! Coincidentally this also started out as a vent piece for me, but it turned into something else at the end for me at least.</p>
<p>Also I don't know how to write kissing scenes yet so um, have mercy on me please. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>